A clutch of the above kind is described in the specification of French published patent application No. FR 2 623 862A. In that specification, the intermediate discs are coupled with the reaction plate for rotation with the latter, by means of a plurality of intermediate driving members in the form of spacing blocks.
Such an arrangement enables a cover plate of a standard type to be used. However, the intermediate disc which lies adjacent to the pressure plate is not located against axial movement with respect to the pressure plate. At the instant when the clutch is disengaged during a declutching operation, and during the withdrawal or retraction of the pressure plate, this results in a loss of travel for the friction disc or discs, with the latter not becoming spaced apart by a sufficiently large distance from the intermediate discs.